The quidditch game
by ExpectoPatronum777
Summary: Short one-shot originally written as an English homework. Everything you recognize belongs to Rowling.


"I can't believe you'll carry all those books with you," Marlene sighted "It's a Quidditch game."

"If I need to go down there I will bring the books," Lily said "we're only a week away from the Owl's." Lily

"I can see her point Marls," Alice told her long brunette friend "these exams is what we've been working towards for the past five years."

"So you're not the tiniest bit excited about the game?"

"Actually I couldn't care less."

"Didn't ask you Alice," Marlene said.

"As for me, I'm not exactly excited about watching Potter fly around on a broom, showing to everyone what a gifted quidditch player he is, for an hour," Lily grabbed the strap on her bag to prevent it from slipping of her shoulder.

"Oh come on Lils, lighten up a little. This will be fun," Mary wore a red and gold striped scarf even though it was so warm outside that many students had left their cloaks in the castle.

"Hmp…" Lily rolled her eyes.

"You drive me crazy. The only reason you don't like Quidditch is because James is on the team and somehow you've decided to loath everything James likes," Lily knew the look Marlene gave her, it meant she was being ridiculous "he's not that bad you know."

"James Potter is an off-showing, hair obsessed, bullying git and his friends are no better," Lily snorted only to receive a sight and head shake from Marlene.

The Quidditch stadium was cram-full. Mary took the lead and they climbed the many stairs until they got to the very top. Squeezing through the row of first and second years they finally managed to find seats next to the bones siblings, both wearing yellow and black face paint.

" _Welcome to the final game of the year, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff,"_ Bertram Aubrey spoke from the commentator stand _"We now see the Gryffindor team enter the pitch. Captain Marrow, followed by Potter, Harris, Becker, Lynk, Shillie, Stockes and finally Dixon who fills in for Black."_ He recited quickly.

"Sirius's not playing?" Mary turned to Marlene.

"That's right McDonald," the boy in the row below them had turned around to reveal no other than James Potters other half, Sirius Black.

Mary's face lost colour

"We are screwed, they will crush us," She whispered.

"Nah, Dixon is in better shape. The fanged geranium got a real grip of my hand yesterday," he held up a bandaged hand.

" _And the quaffle is in the air! The game has begun!"_ Bertram shouted as fourteen figures shoot up in the air.

Sirius turned around again and whispered something to the guy next to him. Lily recognized him as their fellow Gryffindor, Remus Lupin.

"…and Jones score, 10 points to Hufflepuff," Bertram said as the whole stadium screamed. Marlene started swearing loudly and complained that the Hufflepuff beater had caused James to drop the quaffle.

Over two hours later Lily sat down in the armchair next to the window in the common room. It had felt like an eternity before Eve Shillie, the Gryffindor seeker, had finally caught the snitch and helped Gryffindor to Secure the Quidditch cup for the third year in a row. All around her Gryffindor's cheered and in the middle of the room James stood with the cup lifted high over his head. Lily was happy the game was over but wished that everyone would shut up and respect that some people tried to study.

Someone had bought (or stolen from the lunch table, Lily wasn't sure) a bunch of cookies that now stood on a table next to the notice board. Lily opened her copy of Intermediate Transfiguration at a random page but soon realized there was no way she could concentrate right now. At the same time Marlene sat down next to her with messy hair.

"Have you tried these candy pops Lils? They're so good," she said.

"I rather not eat anything Sirius offers me,"

"Why? These aren't bad,"

"Your ears are popping," Lily casually said to Marlene who quickly covered her ears with the hood of her sweater.

"Can't believe it, he said he hadn't done anything to them…" Marlene muttered and walked away.

Lily too rose from her chair, grabbed her bag and went up the stairs to the dormitory.


End file.
